


Nothing But the Truth (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth: The Mad King lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But the Truth (Kings AU)

He crouched over the other, body twisted into the silent anxious question of a man waiting for the ax of his executioner to fall and tell him what lies beyond a severed head.

"I’m sorry, friend," he murmured. "I-I didn’t know it was you…He said he’d be here…I wouldn’t have attacked if I’d known…."

The Warrior’s frame shook against the dampened grass, wracked by the pain of the hysterical rasping laughter that left his throat in great wet heaves.

"When has he ever told you the truth," he gasped, eyes bright and feverish. "When has anything he’s ever said been true?"

The Trickster shrugged thin shoulders wreathed in a fiery mist, the cold rain hissing into steam as it broke against his skin creating a ghostly white mantle.

"He’s very persuasive when he needs to be. Is that how he got you into his armor?"

"Nah," coughed the Warrior. "He plays the games with you. He’s direct with me. Knocked me out. Woke up in his clothes about fifty feet away from here."

"I suppose you can appreciate that."

The Warrior’s grin was tight but full, glittering fangs poking through at the corners. “Yeah, he got me fair and square.”

"Well," the Trickster straightened, his brimstone sword burning vengeance into the night air. "I’ll find him, and perhaps some justice for you."

The Warrior blinked rainwater out of his eyes and then howled with laughter as he saw the black sword tear through the dark and bury itself into the Trickster’s back.

"Oh, my friend," he gasped as sword pushed through the Trickster’s chest and drove onward towards his face. "Justice has already found you."


End file.
